Shattered Innocence
by Violette Mai
Summary: A fun game can turn deadly, young Heero and Duo find out the hard way. death fic


First of all, i wanna thank the beta reader who helped me, *sniffle  
  
sniffle* Thank you Annwas Adeniawc !!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own the boys, so dont sue cuz all ya'll gonna get  
  
is maybe, just maybe, some belly botton lent.  
  
A pinch of angst, and a flick of charactor death and, well, what ever  
  
else thats in my fic is, well, in the fic. alright, REVIEWS WOULD BE  
  
NICE, and i encourage them. though, i wont make you! *smiles* ENJOY  
  
************************************************************  
  
Shattered Innocence  
  
Author: Violet (though i do go by alot of names, all very similar)  
  
Children's laughter was playing in the air like music as  
  
two small children jumped on the queen sized bed.  
  
"Higher Heero, higher!" Duo yelled, his 9-year-old  
  
violet eyes sparkling, his cherry lips turned in a  
  
smile, and his long chestnut braid bouncing behind him.  
  
"High as the moon?" questioned Heero with his own  
  
secret smile, bright Prussian eyes, and chocolate  
  
colored bangs bouncing in his  
  
face.  
  
"No stupid. High as the stars!" Duo corrected  
  
throwing his full weight down in his brief moment  
  
of anger. Heero, who was just landing, wasn't prepared,  
  
and his knees buckled underneath him. His small  
  
body went crashing into the nightstand, sending its contents  
  
scattering to the ground. All laughter and fun froze  
  
as Heero sat up rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he mumbled, not too happy. Duo,  
  
seeing that his best friend was fine, jumped onto the  
  
floor in front of Heero, placing his small hands  
  
on his hips.  
  
"Don't blame me because you're dumb!" Prussian eyes  
  
glared, not really wanting to start a fight. "Now  
  
help me clean this mess so our parents don't find  
  
out." Heero didn't argue, knowing Duo had a point.  
  
While his mother was gone on long trips with the  
  
military he often had to spend that time at Duo's, who  
  
only lived across the street. However, the two  
  
troublemakers would go to Heero's to goof around so  
  
they could get away from fun-sucking adults.  
  
The room fell in silence and felt heavy with tension  
  
as the two boys picked up the scattered objects. A few  
  
mumbles or clacking of objects hitting wood was the  
  
only noise. Small hands reached under the nightstand  
  
in search of other missing things when they grasped a  
  
cold metal handle. Prussian eyes blinked in confusion  
  
and pulled what appeared to be a small handgun out  
  
from underneath.  
  
"Uh… Duo?"  
  
"What?" Duo snapped.  
  
"Look."  
  
Violet eyes went wide with fascination.  
  
"Cool, Heero is that your mom's?" Duo quickly asked  
  
grabbing the gun from shaky fingers. "We should play  
  
cowboys!"  
  
"Duo, you know I hate-"  
  
"Fine," Duo thought. "You can be a soldier! A soldier  
  
on a mission to capture the run away cowboy!" One  
  
violet eye closed, taking aim at Heero.  
  
"Alright fine, but you gotta get me first!" Laughing  
  
Heero took off to the living room with Duo speeding  
  
after him. Stopping in the door frame, Duo pointed the  
  
gun around the living room looking for the soldier but  
  
not seeing him anywhere.  
  
"Bang bang, Duo!" Heero shot with his two hands  
  
together as a gun, peeking from behind the blue couch.  
  
Duo quickly raised the handgun, took aim, one violet  
  
eye closed and brows squeezed together. Wild  
  
laughter once again broke out until the clock struck  
  
six, the tall grandfather clock singing to the new  
  
hour. Duo's hands jerked back and a loud  
  
"crack"  
  
sliced threw the air. Duo jumped back, throwing the  
  
gun aside, and stared at his friend laying in a puddle  
  
of red.  
  
"Heero?" A small whimper broke from his throat; his  
  
whole body seemed frozen in fear. It all was a joke,  
  
right? Heero was just fine. He had to be. Taking a few  
  
shaky steps to loom over Heero, violet eyes widened.  
  
Prussian eyes looked up like two endless holes of pain  
  
and misery drowning in tears. Gasps for air were  
  
frantic like a fish out of water and a rose of death  
  
bloomed from Heero's chest. "Heero, I'm sorry I didn't mean  
  
to!" Duo cried, his own violet eyes flooding with  
  
tears. "Heero," He sobbed, clutching onto his friend.  
  
His only friend now laid there, bleeding his life away, his  
  
breath long ago escaped, and his tanned Asian skin  
  
turning a pale white. And his eyes, the bright  
  
Prussian eyes that held so much hidden life stared up  
  
at him with no emotion at all. They were blank, dead.  
  
"Wake up! Heero? Please wake up Heero!"  
  
No matter how much Duo begged, how many tears spilled,  
  
or how many choked cries Duo gave, his once best friend  
  
wouldn't wake up. Heero Yuy was dead.  
  
*************************************  
  
*uhm, owari!...what did you think? 


End file.
